Heartbreak
by Luanna255
Summary: Written from Oliver's point of view, the scene of Mimi telling Oliver about Jack and Schuyler, and then the scene where he confronts Schuyler. Revelations spoilers. Two-shot, and now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Melissa de la Cruz. I do not own any of these characters.**

**Please review!**

Heartbreak **(Oliver's Point of View)**

_Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. _

The sound of Mimi Force's heels was ominous.

_Click, clack. Click, clack. Click, clack. _

A measured, steady beat, like clock chimes in a horror movie. Counting down to... to what?

Nothing good, that was for sure.

To most people, I'll admit, the sound was merely annoying. But, to me, any sound that any sound that signified the presence of a Force might as well have been a prophecy of doom, as far as I was concerned.

"Hey, isn't that Oliver Hazard-Whatever?" I heard Mimi ask Bliss.

_Oliver Hazard-Whatever? _Years and years in school together, and she still couldn't get my name right. Typical.

"Yeah," Bliss replied.

"Hold on. I want to talk to him." Mimi said, and the sound of her heels started sounding closer.

Pure shock almost stopped me in my tracks. _Mimi Force_ wanted to talk to _me_? Was this one of the signs of the apocalypse? The curiosity was almost enough to make me stop, but I quickly shook it off and kept walking. Who cared what Mimi Force wanted? I'd promised Dylan that we'd have time for three games of chess today, and that wasn't going to happen if I had to stop and make small talk with Queen Mimi.

"Stop!" Her voice rang out, not pleading but harsh and commanding. A Blue Bloods' command. Every instinct in me screamed to obey, but something in me rebelled. Who did she think she was, ordering me around? I pressed on, ignoring her.

I was almost at Dylan's cottage when, suddenly, she was standing in front of me. "When I say stop, you _stop_." Her green eyes flashed.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Would you like me to kneel at your feet while we're at it?" I snapped.

Mimi merely smirked, unruffled, and raised an eyebrow. "Well, that _would_ be appropriate." she sniffed. "After all, you _are_ a servant."

I reeled back, unable to hold back a gasp. Conduits might have technically been servants, but to call us that was the grossest of insults in Blue Blood culture. She might as well have slapped me across the face.

"However, that won't be necessary at the moment" Mimi continued lightly, oblivious to the fact that she'd just insulted me - or, more likely, not caring. "I have to talk to you."

"You want to talk to me." I repeated incredulously.

She looked pained, as if I were a pitifully stupid child that she was trying to teach. "That's right."

"And I should talk to you because...?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and glanced at her French-manicured nails, sighing impatiently. "Well, hey, I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, but we _are_ on the same side, here."

"We are?" I asked sarcastically. "That's news to me."

She smiled a catlike smile. "Of course we are. You don't want that Van Alen mouse with my brother any more than I do. We're natural allies."

"Maybe in _your _twisted world, we are. Not in mine." I refused to play her game, whatever it was.

A testing look came into her eye. "So, you _do_ want them together?" A question asked only to torment me. She already knew the answer.

"I just want what's best for Sky." I answered, almost automatically. It was the truth, but a truth which hid another, deeper truth.

Mimi's smile was openly predatory now, and her eyes glinted. "Of course you don't," she said coolly. "You don't want her to be with him. You want her for yourself. You've seen the way she looks at him, haven't you? So trusting, so adoring. The way she smiles up at him every time she sees him... she idolizes him. Don't you wish she would look at you like that?"

Behind the soft, evocative tone of her voice was something menacing. I gritted my teeth. It was torture, and she knew it. She might was well have stuck a knife between my ribs and twisted. No one knew how much I wanted that, how much I ached for it every time I was with Sky. I bit my lip, feeling tears sting my eyes. "Why are you doing this?" I choked.

Mimi tilted her head slightly, her expression triumphant. My pain was nothing to her, except so much as it served her purposes. "Don't you know what pity is?" I whispered.

"Pity!" She spat the word out contemptuously, as if it were a curse. "You expect _me_ to pity _you_? Do you know what I stand to lose? Abbadon and I have the kind of love that has toppled empires, built cities, changed history. Nothing that the likes of _you_ could ever understand. And you expect me to take pity on your little unrequited Red Blood crush?"

She was leaning toward me now, her face inches from mine, and without thinking I took a step backwards. She was no longer Mimi Force, the spoiled rich brat I'd hated all my life. She was Azrael, the most powerful of vampires, who could kill me without even lifting a finger. Her skin looked marble-pale, and her eyes glowed weirdly, as if they were lit for the inside with emerald flames. I stood, backed against the wall of the cottage, cornered like a hunted animal, eerily aware of the sound of my heart pounding. In my whole life, I don't think I'd ever felt so terrified. So vulnerable.

So human.

And then I did something which neither of us expected. I put my hand on Mimi Force's chest and shoved her away from me. Caught off guard, she staggered back, stumbling in her stiletto heels.

"You don't know anything." I said firmly. "You might have lived for thousands of years, but you know what? It hasn't taught you a damn thing. You're still selfish, and cruel, and narcissistic, and you always will be. Is it any wonder Jack doesn't want you? You don't know the meaning of love. You only love yourself. You could never understand the way I love Sky, because you could never understand something that is so pure and real and unselfish!" I hadn't realized I was shouting until I saw people staring weirdly at us.

If Mimi had looked angry before, now she looked positively demonic. With a snarl, she slammed me against the wall, hard enough that for a moment I was certain she'd broken every bone in my body. "How dare you presume to judge me!" she hissed in a harsh, livid whisper. "You think I'm selfish? You think I'm vain? If you'd been in my place, you wouldn't be able to stand on your own two feet. You'd be dead. You have no idea what I've endured, what I've lived through. I've saved your pathetic human race more times than I can count. And the only bright point, the only thing that's kept me from going mad, is my bond with Abbadon. And I'll be damned if I'll let anyone take him away from me!"

She released me, and I slumped against the wall, dizzy. For a moment I simply stared at her, completely speechless. She was both terrifying and awe-inspiring at the same time... and yet, somehow, I felt as though I understood.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" I managed finally.

She blinked, as if she'd forgotten it. "Oh. Here." she handed me a piece of paper. "I wanted to give you this. I wrote it down, so that you don't forget it with your Red Blood memory."

For a moment, I almost laughed. It was exactly the sort of thing Sky might have said to me, if we were joking around.

Only, of course, Sky wouldn't have been serious, as I saw immediately that Mimi was. I kept my mouth shut, though. The last thing I wanted was to have a repeat of our earlier shouting match. This time, she might completely lose it and _actually_ kill me. Instead, I unfolded the piece of paper. Written on it was a street address, on Perry Street.

"What is this?" I asked, confused. But suddenly I realized that I already knew what it was.

_"I was on my way to the Mercer when Bliss called. She said you were down there, on Perry Street.... What were you doing in that building anyway?"_

_Schuyler, awkward and unable to look me in the eye. "Modeling thing..."_

I'd known, even then. I just hadn't wanted to admit it. But now Mimi said it for me.

"They still see each other. Go there, tonight. Wait until you see Jack leave. After another half hour, she'll leave, too." Her voice was matter-of-fact.

"I don't believe you." I said weakly. It was true. I knew it was true. But I was desperately hanging on to any other explanation, hoping against hope that she'd say _"Alright, you caught me, I am Mimi Force and therefore an unpredictable psychopath, and I made up the whole thing just to mess with you." _

Or, you know, something along those lines. Because if not, then... well, it hurt even to think about _if not_.

"Why would I lie?" she asked softly.

And, if she hadn't been Mimi Force, I would have sworn that for a second there she actually looked sympathetic.


	2. Chapter 2: Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: I am not Melissa de la Cruz. I don't own any of these characters**

**Author's Note: Well, I told myself that I would write a Part 2 to this if even one person asked for it, and not otherwise, and, behold, someone did. So, pixies114, this is solely because of your request. I really hope you like it.**

**All dialogue is exactly as in the book, except for the two lines at the end. And since we didn't see what happened after Sky told Ollie that he's too kind, it's entirely possible that that's exactly what he _did_ say to her.**

**This is my first attempt at writing a songfic. I was planning on simply doing this in the same style as Chapter 1, but I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes today, and it occurred to me that the lyrics perfectly fit Ollie, particularly in this scene, especially as he does have hazel eyes. **

**Please review!**

Chapter 2: Behind These Hazel Eyes

I had never felt so cold, or so miserable, as when I stood outside on Perry Street, waiting for the inevitable. The wind which whipped around me felt as cold as my heart.

_Oh, well done, Ollie. That sounds like a line from a bad romance novel. If you _must _wallow in self-pity, could you at least do it with a few less clichés?_

I laughed bitterly as I pulled my coat more tightly around myself. It was exactly what Sky would have said to me if she could hear my thoughts.

Then again, if she could hear my thoughts, she'd find out a _lot_ more than just that I used clichés when I was feeling sorry for myself.

Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't have started blocking her out of my thoughts…

But, no. The problem wasn't that she didn't _know_ how I felt.  
The problem was that she knew, and she didn't care.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

There had been moments when I'd thought she _did _feel the same way. I remembered her running into my arms at The Bank, so relieved to see me. I remembered her smiling at me so many times, her blue eyes meeting my hazel ones, and we'd both start laughing for no reason at all. I remembered kissing her.

I shut my eyes. It hurt too much to remember.

_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

I started to pace around in small circles, my hands jammed in my pockets. Maybe Mimi _had_ been lying, after all. Maybe she was just trying to drive me away from Sky. Maybe…

I couldn't give myself false hope. It would only hurt that much more in the end if I did that. I remembered the look in Mimi's eyes as she'd asked me '_Why would I lie?' _

Mimi had nothing to gain from coming between me and Schuyler. It would only drive Sky deeper into Jack Force's arms, which was the exact_ opposite _of what she wanted.

No, Mimi had been telling the truth, I was sure of that. Which meant that Schuyler probably _was_ in Jack Force's arms at this very moment.

I shook my head quickly, trying to clear painful images of Jack and Sky together.

_Why, Schuyler?_ I thought. Why_? We would have been so happy together. All I ever wanted was to make you happy. Why did you have to choose Jack Force instead?_

Couldn't she see how wrong for her he was? Didn't she see that in the end, their relationship would only end in heartbreak for both of them? How could she be so blind?

Suddenly, I saw Jack Force walk out of the building. He looked so handsome, golden and glowing under the streetlamps.

For just one moment, I really wanted to kill him.

_Are you happy now, Jack Force? Are you glad to know that you've destroyed the life of the girl we both love?_

Because he _would_ destroy her. He would destroy the both of them, and me, and Mimi, and he wouldn't think twice about it, as long as he got what he wanted.

I had to fight myself to keep still. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.

_Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

It was a small miracle that Jack didn't notice me as he walked by. Maybe he was too busy thinking of Sky…

"O, that way madness lies; let me shun that..."

I laughed again, roughly, the sound hollow in the empty street. Sky would have laughed at me for quoting Shakespeare at a time like this.

Would this half-hour go on forever?

Finally, I saw Schuyler walk out. Her face was flushed, and she smiled secretively to herself as she walked by, as though thinking of a treasured memory.

I knew then, in that moment, what it means to have your heart broken. I felt as though she'd smashed my heart into smithereens, shattered it into a thousand pieces.

I hated her, right then. I hated her for being happy with Jack Force. I hated her for smiling when my heart was broken.

Suddenly, as though she'd sensed me there, she looked up. I could see first horror, then guilt, flash across her face as she caught sight of me across the street.

For one moment, our eyes locked, the street between us. As always, we didn't need words to communicate. Just from looking into each other's eyes, she knew that I'd found out, and I knew she knew.

"Ollie…" she whispered, sounding choked up, as she crossed the street. "It's not…"

_Not _what_?_ I thought angrily.

Could she see how much I hated her, in that moment?

The air seemed to smother me. I couldn't stand the sight of her, couldn't face her like this, the happiness and serenity of her love still fading from her face. Half blinded by tears, I turned and started to walk, then run away.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"Oliver, please, let me explain…" Schuyler called, running after me.

_Explain? _How could she explain something like this? I didn't want to hear her excuses and her lies.

I continued to run.

All at once, she was standing in front of me, blocking me. Trapped, helpless, heartbroken, I fought a strong impulse to grab her and shove her out of my way.

How had we come to this?

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

"Don't do this. Talk to me," Schuyler pleaded.

"There's nothing to say," I said simply, shocked that I could still talk when I felt as though my heart was being ripped into shreds. "I saw him leave, and then, just as she'd said, I waited half an hour, and then you left too. You were with him. You lied to me."

"I didn't – it's nothing like that – Oh, God, Oliver" Schuyler babbled, starting to cry hysterically. I squeezed my hands into fists to keep from slapping her. I didn't want to hear how it was _'_nothing like that_' _when I knew that it was _exactly_ 'like that'. Would she _never_ stop lying to me? I didn't need to say anything to know that she would feel my sadness and anger. We had a bond that went so much deeper than words.

But what did our bond matter, when she betrayed it again and again?

_'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

I felt something inside me snap. This was ridiculous. I was fed up with her leading me on, fed up with her using me when she needed something while saving her heart for Jack Force. I was done with it. She needed to make a decision one way or another, because I wasn't going to put up with this anymore.

She couldn't just keep balancing the two of us. She had to make a choice, because it wasn't fair to me _or_ Jack otherwise.

I didn't know what she'd say, I didn't know what would happen next, but I needed to say it, because I needed to tell her that something needed to change.

As if on cue, it began to rain. The angry rumble of the thunder seemed to shake the two of us, the slick raindrops mixing with our tears.

This was it. It was now or never. Painfully aware that what I was about to say might end our relationship forever, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak…

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"You have to choose," I said. "I'm tired of being your best friend. I'm tired of being second best. I won't settle for that anymore. It's all or nothing, Schuyler. You have to decide. Him or me."

She just stared at me, her blue eyes strangely blank. I felt a sudden, panicked need to take back what I'd said.

I bit my lip to keep from taking it back. This was how it had to be. I knew that. Her friendship would never be enough for me. If she got together with Jack, I wouldn't be able to stand being around them. It would probably literally drive me mad. At the very least, I'd be in a permanent state of misery. I couldn't live like that. Maybe if I was a perfect person I'd be able to, but I don't think most people could.

It was an inevitable decision.  
Did I know that Schuyler loved Jack? Of course. I also knew there was an excellent chance - maybe even a probability - that Jack was the one she'd choose. But I didn't have a choice.

I had to ask her to choose, because things couldn't carry on as they'd been. I couldn't just be her friend anymore.

She still hadn't said anything. For the first time, it occurred to me to wonder what I'd do if she looked me right in the face and said "Fine, I pick Jack, get out of my sight."

Could I just pick up and leave her?

No. I knew that, as I looked at her, her dark hair damp against her tear-streaked face. I still loved her, even now. I loved her, and I hated her.

"You are selfish, Schuyler," I told her, stunned by how calm I sounded. "You should never have made me your familiar. But I let it happen because I cared about you. I was worried at what would happen to you if I didn't. But you – if you ever cared about me at all, if you were thinking about me at all, you should have had the decency to restrain yourself. You knew exactly how I felt about you, and you used me anyway."

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

Schuyler just nodded. She was really wet now, her soaking clothes clinging to her. Protectiveness and hatred swirled confusingly within me. Part of me wanted to pull her into my arms and never stop kissing her, and part of me wanted to slap her, leave her in the rain, and pray for her to get pneumonia and suffer.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"I'm sorry," Schuyler stammered, her voice shaky with sobs.

"If you are sorry, you will leave him." I snapped. She flinched, and I instantly regretted losing my temper. I took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep my anger under control. "Jack will never be your, Schuyler," I added, in a gentler tone. "Not like I am yours."

Schuyler nodded miserably. Even she knew that that was true, much as she'd be the last to admit it. She wiped her nose with her dripping wet sleeve, looking so miserable that my broken heart melted in spite of itself. I sighed. I might hate Schuyler van Alen, but I was never going to let the hate win out over the love. I put my arm around her and gently led her under the shelter of a store awning. "Come on, let's get out of the rain. We're both going to catch a cold."

"You're too kind to me," Schuyler whispered.

I just nodded. There was nothing else to say, really. She'd broken my heart over and over again, and I was still too nice - too pathetic, maybe – to punish her the way some part of me insisted that she deserved.

There was nothing else to say, except…

"You broke my heart," I said quietly.

Schuyler just nodded again. "I know."

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_


End file.
